User blog:FroZenHyBrid/Character pairing limit I've established.
Ok I've been thinking....alot of people have paired alot of my characters real fast so I've decided to set a limit to how many characters. Four of my characters per one person. No more, No less. It cannot be the same character paired by two different users, unless of course this character is Somnus or Shadren, these two are the only exceptions. If a character paired by someone is single again, they are eligible to be paired by another user who does not have three of my characters paired already. I understand if you hate me because of this but I had to do it. I had to set a limit somewhere. Oh yes and any characters that don't show up are not available for pairing. My Taken Characters Boys Sidianite: Taken by Y-Tiger Dust: Taken by Y-Tiger Aurum: Taken by Angel Vulkan: Taken by Angel Festus: Taken by Angel Kasai: Taken by Angel Mephisto: Taken by Hynoid Rixcit:Taken by Lily Burnstro: Taken by Lily Circit: Takin by Lily Strife: Taken by Hynoid Chiaro: Taken by Y-Tiger Jynx the Harvester Icrilic the Polar Bear: Taken by Y-Tiger Cros Marron/AnaCros Marron: Taken by Y-Tiger Girls Tempestra the Bat: Taken by Onup Eternity: Taken by Y-Tiger Marica: Taken by Angel Tsuki: Taken by Y-Tiger Cris Marron: Taken by Y-Tiger Sicha: Taken by Y-Tiger Shadren the Lost(Or shadow whatever) (She's technically a servant to Xenia now so...>.>;) Somnus Onebros (Alright since Somnus is a definite exception to the limit rule I decided to add this little bit here for him) Pairing 1: Eniab(Anti-Baine) The hedgehog(Pretty sure I got those bits mixed up ^^; sorry) My available characters If you have characters available for pairing any of these characters are available. If you have three already...you know what. They are available for any kind of pairing. Well a choice few of course. Males Tytan: Free for pairing Rivenis Takarin: -currently being decided for- Pacha the Echidna: Free for Pairing(Girls only) Cross Maroon: Free for Pairing Towan: Free for Pairing (Girls only) Helius: Free for Pairing TechnoVolt: Free for Pairing (I suppose he could be both genders, he is learning about love after all) Damonis(Reserved for Y-Tiger, maybe) Girls Criss Maroon: Free for Pairing (Both Genders, trying to determine if she'll lean more towards girls or not) Miranda: Free for Pairing (Boys only) Flasheira: Free for Pairing (Both Genders) Onychinus Tenebros: Due to being revamped, she is now available for pairing (Boys only) Repa Hikari: Free for Pairing(Both) Indigo Blue: Free for Pairing (Boys only) Solareana: Free for Pairing (Being decided) Taiyou the Sun Fox: Free for Pairing. (Non-canonically involved with Kaiya the Vampire, will make canon if RP is accepted) Ariana the Bat: Free for Pairing (Boys only) Violet the Hedgehog: Free for Pairing (Both Genders) Victoria Youngblood: Free for Pairing (Kind of pairing is up to Y-Tiger) Sicile the Foxwolf: Free for Pairing (Kind of pairing is up to Y-Tiger and I) Morwena Trancina: Free for Pairing (Both Genders) Amber Flavus: (Reserved for Y-Tiger) Myria the Panther: Free for Pairing (Both Genders) Category:Blog posts